Smile is Priceless
by RavenZaoldyeck99
Summary: Gon always has a weird view on Killua because of what he keeps doing in her workplace. Different view makes them hard to communicate, but it changes with a simple action. Killua x Femgon (yin yang pair) AU, OOC


`That guy comes again'

I shook my head as letting my fingers run through my jet black hair with green streaks, caressing them softly while looking at the source of my annoyance whom are right now getting flattery and people are all trying to impress him which made him grins then made the other women's smile brighter before then toss his million dollars cash (unbelievably, this guy keep carrying cash inside of his suitcase, and had some millions inside of his designer jacket) He just look at the scattered money as if its a trash while laughing when he sees all of them frantically tries to collect all of his cash.

Obviously, I'm the only one whom left standing (minus that annoying guy) while the others crawling, scrambling for finding more of the money that guy just toss away. That guy notices me as he gives me a smirk and walk towards my counter.

`Please don't talk to me! Please don't talk to me! Please don't talk to-'

My silent prayer turns into vain as the keep grinning guy is now smirking guy as he is facing me. His smirk is getting annoying in my vision as he looks like he is taunting me.

No... He is indeed, taunting me.

"So, once again. No smile for me as well, Gon?" The silver hair guy grins, seems enjoying my uncovered dreaded expression as I look at him.

Obviously given that I do work in customer service category. Smiling is the top priority to be given to the customers but NOT towards this guy whom is being total weirdo in her eyes.

She can still remember the first time he came, when most of the women's here are all attracted to his good looks. She is not in charge when servicing him but she was in earshot so she could hear the guy asking for some things then suddenly demands them to smile. Obviously at first they just smile, well some are a bit awkwardly but it changed when he suddenly pulled several hundreds dollar wad of cash from his pocket (amazing! How did they fit in there!?) then tauntingly, slightly waving it in front of them whom made him look like just perform some sort of black magic that made them smile and grins with their vision clouded with the handsome guy and money. With no hesitation, he throws the money directly at them which made the smile goes bigger that made her slightly baffled at how human expression could do that. She certainly hoped that guy won't come back ever again.

Oh how wrong she was. He was totally keep coming back and become a regular in the store she worked in, demanding smiles and gauge them with how much he is willing to pay for their smiles. If he sees someone had a displeasing smile, he would just throw couple of hundreds and scoffs. Thanks to that, everyone started to have practicing to smiling to get more money. Seriously, she is the only one who is not amused. So when he finally came to her and demanded her to smile, she just narrowed her eyes at him and goes away, she had way more pride than that.

She unwillingly learned the regular name, Killua. Whom she noted to never ever interact with him ever though its impossible. Some of her co-workers do say some things about her trying to play hard to get in which she just scoff more at that thought.

Now, she is having Killua in front of her with a smile that could melt all of the women's heart but hers remain ice-cold as she just sigh before looking at the door, mumbling softly but clearly, saying that no customers had come because Killua is always the regular that gets top priority and because of the money he had given away, the store keep getting more income despite less customers. And Gon didn't mumble it for herself, she actually lets Killua hears it so he could realize what he had done and go away but Killua only starts chuckles in which a vein starting to pop on her head.

"Still no smile? You sure are getting duller and duller the more I see you" Killua is now rolling his eyes, seems trying to trap her.

Gon whom knows Killua's intention, didn't want to fall for his trap" Then there is no need for you to see me, in fact you are welcome to go outside if you want to"

"You are getting boring" Killua replied shortly while Gon tries to let her gaze not to meet his to ignore him.

It was then felt like a miracle for Gon, as a customer had come. Despite the customer feels uneasy with some people crawling around, bickering then shouting about stealing their money. As the customer seeing Gon as if she is the only sane person to serve (which she is) decided to be brave, asking about their products.

Giving a light glare to gives message for Killua to go away, Killua do so, but only back down few inches away from both Gon and the customer. Despite the disturbance caused by her co-workers and Killua (whom sometimes laughing because of the chaos he made) Gon keeps apologizing, concentrating on trying to made the customer going to use their services. After few moments of explaining, giving some plans and price and some information.

"Alright, that's sounds good. I'll take this service"

Gon could feel like a ray of light of heaven has descended which coming from the customer. It's been a while of her to serve a customer because of Killua and she had almost forgot how to serve one. Due to the sheer bliss she had just received, she is having a hard time to contain herself.

"Thank you so much! We will certainly be looking forward to help and assist you whenever you need it" Gon brightens as she cheerfully said those words and smiles with her most beautiful smile.

With that, the customer starts to blushing and muttered for `you're welcome' which made her mood brightens more with her accomplishment. It was then suddenly, within a second, Killua come in front of Gon, blocking the customer and enter Gon's vision once more. Before both of them starts to snap for putting himself as a wall in between them, he suddenly drop so much money (literally all the money he had) on her desk as he completely emptied all of his suitcase. As Gon looks in surprise, it wasn't ended when Killua instantly and suddenly grab both of her hands which luckily are gently.

"I..I'M IN LOVE! MARRY ME! I'LL GIVE YOU ANYTHING I HAVE!"

...

Silence, Gon definitely are not kidding as the whole store goes silent, trying to process as in what-the-heck is this guy saying. Though before she could do so, Killua suddenly climb the counter, kidnapping her, seriously, carried her bridal style and runs away from the store while yelling towards her coworker to take those money for he had bought her. Gon goes in protest as she is in her arms. As Gon keeps yelling, Killua also keep ignoring Gon pleas on put her down or this is embarrassing or let me go back. All of them fell into deaf ears.

That, already happened years ago and Gon still feel amused when she keeps remembering it. As despite so many things have happened, she lets out amusing chuckle.

She has indeed, become his. She is still surprised that the reason her husband starts that smile for money thing because he was bored and have too much money to spend but he never thought he would feel for her instantly, and willing to do anything for her to keep smiling at him.

And that's why kids. That smile is indeed priceless


End file.
